The Job Hunt
by gryfndrprefct347
Summary: Just a short little story taking place about a year after Hermione's seventh year, when she's looking for a job. Originally written as a religion assignment on sexism for school, so excuse me if it is lacking in quality. Please Review!


**I apologize in advance if you find this story lacking in quality. My religion teacher doesn't really know Harry Potter at all, so I had to explain everything to her again. By the way, she is sorta like the Professor Umbridge of my school, if you know what I mean. She even looks like her! Creepy, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, but remember, it WAS a religion assignment!**

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or places, if I did my name would be JK Rowling.

**This is my representation of how it can be difficult at times for women to find jobs in the working world because of their gender and the stereotype it often has.**

"Honestly! Doesn't anyone care about grades anymore?" asked a very aggravated Hermione, mainly to herself. For the past two weeks, she had been searching for a job, but at this rate, she was going to end up working at a muggle restaurant as a waitress.

She had just graduated from her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and she was a very good student. She always had top marks in her classes. In other words, she should have been able to achieve just about any job she desired.

Except, all morning, she kept getting turned down by shop after shop, every time because she was a girl. She hadn't been strong enough to stock books at Flourish and Blotts, or athletic enough to work at Quality Quidditch Supplies. The owners of both shops had suggested that she try getting a job down as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron or a seamstress at Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, for easier work that was better suited for a "young lady" like herself. One shop had flat out refused to even give her an interview, stating, "Now why would I want a lazy little lady like you working in my shop?"

As the day wore on, Hermione began to realize just how many of the shops were managed by stubborn, sexist men who didn't think that women were good for anything but easy work. Hermione Granger was not the type of person to give up on something easily. She knew that she was capable of doing these jobs just as good, if not better than any guy she knew.

However, after spending an unsuccessful morning job-searching in Diagon Alley, she finally gave up trying to find a job working at a shop. She knew that her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, both enjoyed their jobs at the Ministry of Magic, so she went there for an interview. She sat nervously behind the large oak desk of the Minister of Magic himself, as he went over her application form. "Very impressive," he said in a deep, intimidating voice. "Top marks in every class…graduated as head girl…wow, it's been quite a while since I've seen an application like this."

He continued, "Unfortunately, work in the Auror Department is usually reserved for able-bodied men, not young ladies."

Hermione simply couldn't take it anymore. "What is wrong with everyone these days?" she burst out angrily. "Women are just as capable as men! We are strong-willed and clever. You are just the same as those men at the shops this morning. If you weren't the Minister of Magic, I'd _go_ to the Minister and have you fired for sexism! You-you…"

The Minister cut in, "Excuse me Miss Granger, but you didn't let me finish. Work in the Auror Department usually _is_ reserved for men, but I am willing to let you give it a try if you can keep up with the other workers. I have no doubt in your capability. With grades like those, you have potential to pass them up in work quality."

"Oh," she mumbled, her face turning red. She stared at her shoes in embarrassment.

He gave her a smile and a firm handshake. "Congratulations Miss Granger. Welcome to the Ministry."

**Well, needless to say, over the next several months, she passed up all of her male co-workers, going above and beyond the Ministers expectations. The next time she went to Diagon Alley, she saw many more women working at the shops and she couldn't help but think that the Minister of Magic had something to do with this. It just goes to show that women can lead just as successful careers as men, as long as they're given the opportunity to try.**

**So, what did you think? Good, bad, in between? Please review! New ideas are always appreciated!**


End file.
